


Double Bagged

by orphan_account



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Flug manages to escape his reality to a new one, where his boss is nice instead of evil, and finds himself sharing a bed with said boss and himself





	Double Bagged

Flug was tired.

It wasn’t any big surprise. Given his long, stressful work hours, and the fact he hadn’t gotten a proper night’s rest in  _ weeks _ , anyone in his position would be run into the ground at this point. And not only was he tired in the physical sense, but he was also tired  _ mentally _ . Mostly for the same reasons, but with the added bonus of endless stress from his (literal) demon of a boss. From being slapped around like a rag doll, to being forced to create an endless stream of weapons that he  _ knew _ were being used to end innocent lives. Every now and then he could get away with swapping the weekly doomsday device with an antigravity device or, once, a sandwich, but it was only so much. 

He knew it was his own  _ stupid _ fault. He’d gotten greedy with this job- how could he have  _ ever _ thought working for Black Hat would be a good idea? Black Hat was powerful, potentially  _ immortal _ , and the only reason he wasn’t currently ruling the Earth was that he’d gotten  _ bored _ from how easy it was to conquer. As far as Flug knew Black Hat had no weakness, no soft spot,  _ nothing _ . 

And it wasn’t as if he could just  _ leave _ . The moment he’d signed that contract Black Hat had  _ owned _ him- or maybe even before. Flug wouldn’t be surprised if Black Hat had already considered Flug his the moment he decided to offer the human a job at his company. Black Hat was used to getting what he wanted- either it was given to him, or he  _ took it.  _ Only a fool would think they could keep what Black Hat wanted away from him without being torn into a thousand, tiny, bloody pieces. But even  _ morons _ knew messing with Black Hat was like kicking an atomic bomb.

Flug had kicked it. He’d kicked it with an ego that whispered impossibilities to him, told him that he alone could take on the madness that was Black Hat, that this was his golden ticket, his one chance to  _ really _ hit it big. Applying for a job here had been the biggest mistake in his entire life. He silently cursed his decision, wishing he could go back and slap himself for getting so ahead of himself. And while he couldn’t travel through  _ time _ , he there was a possibility he could try something else instead…

When he said he couldn’t leave, he’d been thinking purely in terms of this world- anywhere on this Earth Flug went, Black Hat  _ would _ find him. But there were other possibilities… while attempting to research a new type of teleporter, Flug had stumbled across something very,  _ very _ interesting. The possibility made his head spin- the discovery of a lifetime, right at his fingertips. 

“Brawr?” 505’s call broke through Flug’s thoughts, startling him badly. You’d think you’d notice a giant, blue bear making its way into your lab, but you’d be surprised how easy it was to miss the soft thumbing of those paws on tiled flooring. And despite being used too  _ much _ worse interruptions from the kinds of surprise attacks Demencia pulled on him, Flug still jumped about a foot in the air and sent the screwdriver fumbling across the desk. 

“Ah, oh, 505, good actually… do you think you could help me with something real quick?” Flug asked. “First, I need you to stand over there.” Flug explained, pointing to the side of the lab. “I’ll need you in just a bit, okay?” he assured, reaching out and patting his creations head. 505 flicked an ear and brwaerd, nuzzling into his hand before heading over to where he was told. While looking around the little area 505 found one of his feather dusters, starting to clean up a few things automatically. Flug breathed a sigh of relief that 505, and not Demencia, had been the one to visit his lab right now. Turning back to his work, Flug retrieved his screwdriver and went back to putting the final touches on his invention.

He was nearly giddy in his excitement. His hands were shaking from the potential breakthrough under his fingers, his mind racing with possibilities a potential eternity trapped under Black Hat’s heel, but he wasn’t standing for this any longer- Well, um, metaphorically, that is. It wasn’t good on the knees to work while standing up. 

If his plan worked, that was. If not, there was the possibility they’d be torn apart by the boundary keeping the forces of his world locked in. Flug pushed away those thoughts, just as he pushed away from his desk. He’d gone to far to stop now. Taking in a deep breath, he let it out slowly, cradling a basketball-sized disk to his chest. The device in his hands was designed not only to  _ prove _ the multiple worlds theory as  _ fact _ , but provide him a was to  _ cross _ between them. It was a way to  _ escape _ Black Hat, once and for all, into a world where Black Hat never even  _ existed _ in the first place. 

“505?” Flug called softly, before clearing his throat loudly. “505!?” he called over his shoulder. 505 was a good bear, he didn’t deserve to be abandoned here all by himself. As for Demencia… she’d be overjoyed when she got Black Hat all to herself. 

The blue bear bwahed, tilting his head to the side as he dropped the feather duster onto the lab shelves, waddling over to see what his creator needed. Flug gave him a pat, setting the disk down nearby before stepping back, activating it remotely. Despite knowing what was about to happen, he still flinched slightly when the rest of the disk extended outward with a quick  _ shink _ . 

“Come here, 505.” Flug requested, stepping onto the disk as he beckoned the bear to join him. 505 looked concerned about the device, but did as he was told and stepped up with Flug. Such a good bear. Taking another breath, Flug hit the button on top of the device with his foot. A blue shield appeared around them, shimmering softly under the labs bright lighting. Good. That worked. Flug took a moment to ensure 505 was entirely encased by the shielding before hitting the button a second time.

Beyond the shielding, the world suddenly blurred away as if it had been snapped from them, replaced with…  _ something _ between worlds Flug couldn’t recall in appearance appearance even as he looked at it. With the world went sound, a sense of being, belonging. Flug felt disconnected from everything, time, matter, his bones nearly weightless. The trip could have taken five seconds, or an eternity, and he couldn’t tell you which. 

And then they were suddenly in the lab once more, the shielding disappearing with a sudden  _ crack _ as the device broke, smoke pouring from somewhere inside. Possibly from the pressure of crossing worlds, possibly from one of the more…  _ unstable _ ingredients. Flug felt a stab on confusion, and a touch of panic. His device should have  _ worked _ , he’d already tested it on several smaller objects, why was he back in his-

“Who are you.” 

Flug jerked, his attention finally landing on the other person in the lab. It was… he was…  _ himself _ ? Kinda? Flug blinked, unsure what to say to the alternate version of himself. He’d- he should have known something like this would happen, that he might face an alternate version of himself. Yet he’d been so focused on escaping Black Hat, on being  _ free _ , that he hadn’t actually thought about what would happen if he ran into himself. He hadn’t even considered he would, even a world without Black Hat. 

“Well?!” the other him suddenly snarled, reaching into his lab coat and pulling out a ray gun of some sort. Before he could do anything with it, however, the alternate version of Flug suddenly found himself scooped up in bear arms, the device cluttering to the floor. 505 sniffed the other Flug in curiosity, seemingly unaware of the other man's less than friendly attitude. The man in his arms struggled, cursing as he tried to free himself. 

“F-505!” Flug gasped. Put him down!” he ordered gently, placing a hand on the side of his fur. “You can’t just pick people up.” he added. “No matter how much they look like me.

505 whined, dropping the man to the floor and turning to nuzzled his creator, his tail wagging as he was pet. Flug sighed gently, giving him a few pets before looking back at the other him. 

“Sorry about that.” he said, clearing his throat briefly, looking away. This was so… strange. “I didn't mean to surprise you like that. To answer the question… I um, I’m you, in a way? From uh, from an alternate world. You know, multiple world theory and… all that…” he muttered, his voice fading near the end. This felt so odd to explain, almost ridiculous, actually, it sounded completely ridiculous. “I should, um, I’ll leave now…”

“ _ Wait! _ ” 

Flug jerked, clinging to 505 as his attention snapped to the doorway. A being that looked a lot like Black Hat, only clothed in white, stepped inside the room, looking at Flug with what seemed to be concern on his face. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.” the not-Black Hat said, stepping inside and clearing his throat. “But, if you’d like, perhaps you could stay awhile? I’m sure you’d like to go home, but um, perhaps you could gather data while your here?” not-Black Hat offered, clearly trying to find a reason for Flug to stay. 

“White Hat,  _ sir _ .” the not-Flug said, sounding annoyed. 

“Now, Vaskur, I’m sure you can get along with yourself at least for a little bit.” White Hat said softly, stepping closer to Flug and 505. The bear bwawed, moving closer to White Hat and sniffing his face, licking hum suddenly and wagging his tail. 

White Hat laughed, patting him. “505…” he said softly, before looking at Flug. “I’m sorry, I didn’t introduce myself. My name is White Hat, and this is my trusted scientist, Vaskur Skip. I heard you call this blueberry 505… do you have your own name?” he asked. 

Flug paused, fiddling with his hands. “I, uh, yeah. My name is Flug Slys.” he explained. “And I suppose we could stay for a little bit… my device seems to have broken during the trip.” he added, glancing at the piece of broken machinery. “Besides, I don’t want to return to where I came from.” 

He looked back in time to see White Hat giving him another worried look, the expression melting away into a gentle smile so quickly he was sure he’d imagined it.

“If you’d like, I can give you a tour of my home.” White Hat offered. “At the very least, show you a room you can stay in until your device is fixed… or maybe, well, just know I’m always open to guests.” White Hat said with a smile, ignoring the glare Vaskur sent him. 

“I, um, sure.” Flug said with a shrug. If he was right, this place shouldn’t be  _ that _ different from than his old home. Even if it was laid out exactly the same, it would give him a chance to talk to White Hat… he seemed much…  _ nicer _ than Black Hat. 

“Perfect~” White Hat chirped, opening the door to the lab and gesturing out, smiling softly at Flug. Taking the offer, Flug stepped through the door and into the rest of the home. The first thing he noticed was how  _ soft _ everything was. The hallway was decorated with soft blues, golds, white, and plenty of flowers. The steel door to the lab stood out like a sore thumb against the bright, cheerful walls. Flug felt something bump the small of his back, looking back to see 505 nuzzling him before looking around, bwraing at him. Oh- he must be so confused right now, Flug never had explained what was going on to 505. 

“It’s okay 505, this is a… nice world.” Flug said softly, petting him. “Everything's gonna be fine, I promise.” 

White Hat stepped out of the lab, closing the door behind him before smiling at the bear, reaching out and petting him. 505 closed his eyes and pressed into the hand, purring softly as White Hat chuckled. “My, aren't you just a dear~” he coo’d, pressing his fance against 505’s head softly. A moment later he stepped away, smiling at Flug. 

“Right this way!” White Hat said, turning and heading down the hall. Flug followed, hearing 505 coming behind them. He wasn’t wrong, this place was laid out in much the same way as the manor outside. After finding out what room he was be using, he pretty much had already found out everything he would need to know about living here. Well, in terms of space, anyhow. 

“Is there anyone else living here?” Flug asked White Hat on their way down to the dining room, where White Hat had promised the two a bite to eat. “Like, um, an alternate version of 505 or… anyone?” he asked, unsure if this world would have its own Demencia as well. She was such a product of their world, a mad fan who was orbiting a pure force of coas… 

“Why, yes, in fact. Dr. Vaskur once attempted to create a creature that could act as a bodyguard to weaker heroes but- um, well, he didn’t turn out quite as expected.” White Hat explained, not going into further detail as they stepped into the dining room. There was no need, as a yellow bear was leaning against the table, showing down on what looked like a plate of fish.

White Hat froze, his hand going to Flug’s shoulder and squeezing it softly. “Ah, 404, I thought you were done eating- well, I’d like you to meet our guests from another world. This  _ is _ a different man than Dr. Vaskur, I assure you.” White Hat said, his voice cheerful. Yet he pulled Flug closer as the bear slowly raised its face from the plate, shifting so he was more in front of Flug. Blocking him, almost. Flug wasn’t sure why White Hat was suddenly acting so nervous.

404 stopped eating suddenly, slowly removing it’s jaw from the plate of fish before turning to look at the small group with empty, white eyes. Flug shuddered as he looked at it, gulping. It was so different than 505, almost sad looking, a lifeless version of his bubbly blue bear. 404 stumbled forward a few steps, moving like a stuffed bear on strings as it paused, sniffing the air. White Hat’s grip on Flug’s shoulder tightened. 

505 moved forward suddenly, sniffing the other bear. He reached out to paw at 404, tilting his head in confusion. The yellow bear, in turn, fell against him, thumping against 505 suddenly as the blue bear let out a confused breaw. Flug was concerned something had happened, only to see 404's tail start wagging a moment later. Flug felt relief wash over him, drawing a giggle out of his throat. It was… cute, in a way. 

“I see they’ve already become friends.” White Hat said, tilting his head towards the two bears. “Now, let’s introduce you.”

“Are you sure?” Flug asked. White’s earlier behavior left him a little… worried. 

“Of course- trust me, I won’t let anything happen to you.” White Hat promised. “it’s best we allow 404 time to adjust to your presence now.” 

White Hat moved him closer to the two bears, still standing as if to step between them at any moment. 404 shifted to look at Flug, bwaring before going back to burying his face in 505’s fur. White Hat sighed to himself, removing his hand from Flug’s shoulders. “Ah, look at that, he likes you.” White Hat said. Flug wasn’t sure how that was a sign of affection, but he had a feeling this bear wasn’t normally as affectionate as 505. 

“Alright, so anything in particular you’d like to eat?” White Hat asked. “We have just about everything, and it’s no bother on us, I assure you.” 

“Oh, um…” Flug wasn’t really sure what he wanted. “Just not any kind of sandwich. Anything else would be fine, thank you.”

White Hat nodded, heading into another room that looked to be the kitchen, from the glimpse Flug got from the swinging door. After another glance at the two bears now sitting on the floor together, Flug sat down in the nearest with a sigh as he relaxed. 

For the first time that day, it really began to hit Flug what he’d done. It had almost felt… not real, up to this point. He’d crossed worlds, met  _ himself _ , and a version of his boss that was  _ nice _ . God, he hoped he wasn’t dreaming. 

He’d stay, if he could. The thought hit him so suddenly that Flug nearly jumped out of his chair, glancing around as if someone might have heard. It felt like a betrayal, as if Black Hat was about to melt out of the shadows and squeeze the life out of his throat for daring to choose some prettied up counterpart of his over someone as magnificent as himself. He almost chuckled before he realized it wasn’t funny. 

“Flug?” 

The man in question jumped, jerking around to see White Hat looking at him with a concerned look, placing a plate of pasta down on the table. “Are you alright?” White Hat asked. “You were staring at the wall, and I called you three times.”

“Oh, um,” Flug ducked his head, fidgeting. “I haven't gotten much sleep lately. Well, in the last week or so, maybe more. Black Hat tends to run a tight shift.” he explained, shrugging. It was true, although it hadn’t been what he’d been thinking about. He picked a for up off the tray he’d been giving, poking one of the noodles of the pasta and picking it up, carefully moving it to his mouth under his bag. 

“... Black Hat?” White Hat asked, voice a whisper. Flug paused, the pasta suddenly like rubber in his mouth before he forced himself to swallow. Right. He hadn’t told White about his counterpart yet. 

“Think of him as you, but the embodiment of all evil.” Flug explained as best he could, shuffling his feet as he forced himself to continue his meal. His stomach rumbled as he ate, yet he didn’t really feel hungry. 

White Hat was silent for a while, giving Flug time to work on his meal. “After you’ve eaten, I can show you a room you can stay in, for now.” White Hat offered, his voice soft. It was nearly a whisper, making it hard to pick up on his emotion. “And my own, if you ever need me when I’m not in my office.”

Huh. He’d never even seen Black Hat’s room… he didn’t even think the demon slept. Flug just nodded, finishing up his meal. By the time he looked up, he realized both bears were gone. He set his fork down and carefully cleaned his lips with a napkin, glad he’d kept his beg clean. He only had a few spares on his body, but maybe he could borrow some of Vaskur’s… 

With a snap, White Hat made the plate disappear, before offering his hand to Flug. “Come.” was his simple invite, alongside a smile that showed of rows of white, and flat, teeth. It was somehow the most startling difference from Black Hat he’d seen. 

He took the hand offered, expecting White Hat to let go once Flug was standing. To his surprise, White Hat kept holding his hand as he led Flug out of the room, and down the halls towards the west wing. He was taken down a hallway decorated with some of the most beautiful flowers Flug had seen in the whole house, before they stopped before a door White gave a little shove. 

White Hat’s room looked like something right out of a medieval castle that had more than enough cash to throw around. Beautiful wood carvings made up the bulk of the furniture, and considering the room was big enough to have it’s own sitting area with a couple of couches and it’s own fireplace, that was saying something. Flug very nearly just gaped at the room until he tore his eyes off it to White. 

“This is my room.” White Hat explained, as if it weren't obvious already. “If I’m not in my office, it’s worth checking here if you really need me. Otherwise, I’m likely to doing business.” 

Still holding Flug’s hands, he began leading him down the hall. 

“I hope you don’t mind, I based your room off Vaskur’s- taking your name into consideration when picking out the theme.” White Hat continued. “But I can change it to  _ anything _ you’d like, if you want me to.” he added, opening a door about two halls down. This new room was  _ simpler _ than White’s room, which Flug was grateful for. The room was mostly soft browns and whites in terms of color, the furniture and bed all something right out of your modern home, although there was quite a few more pillows on the bed than Flug thought he needed. But what really drew his attention were the  _ planes _ . Model planes dangled from the ceiling, some were crafted mid flight into the walls, and even more were decorated around his nightstands and bookcase and desk. Flug didn’t realize he’d been holding his breath until he let it out slowly. 

“It’s perfect.” he promised, stepping into the room as he unintentionally dragged White Hat in with him. Oh, right, they were still holding hands. He let go once he realized, rubbing his hands together. “I- thank you, White Hat, this is really nice of you to do…” 

White Hat suddenly hugged him from behind, his warmth startling Flug. But he found himself leaning into the other, feeling far more safer in White’s arms than he’d ever felt working for Black Hat. “You deserve to be happy.” White Hat promised him. “Not what… he did to you. I can’t believe any version of myself would ever leave marks like these…” White Hat muttered, mostly to himself, as he held onto Flug. 

It took a moment for those words to sink in before he jerked away, spinning to stare at White Hat in shock. 

“ _ What _ marks?” he asked, his hands clenching his own shirt, paranoid that he was covered in tiny little marks that showed how  _ weak _ he was, the whole world was judging him on-

“Whenever a being like myselfs lays even a finger on another being, we can- tend to leave a mark behind of our strongest emotions, at the time.” White Hat said, struggling to explain in a way Flug would understand. “Something only another of our kind could even see. I can see… I can see where he’s hit you.” He said softly. “Bitten, scratched,  _ hurt _ . Left you  _ oozing _ with his satisfaction, satisfaction that he caused someone so much pain…”

Flug yanked his coat on tighter, backing away from White Hat and suddenly falling onto the bed, running his hands down his bag nervously. He was  _ marked _ , White Hat could see that he was just his bosses  _ stress toy _ , oh god what must he think of Flug now, did he regret inviting Flug in now that he knew-

And suddenly White Hat was nearby again, looking at Flug with a concerned face, sitting on a chair nearby. 

“If you need me, I’ll do anything I can to help.” White offered. “Anything in my power. I can’t change the past but… I’ll never let him hurt you again, if you’d want.” He offered, his tone gentle. 

“.... Can you remove the, um, the ‘marks’?” Flug asked, forcing himself to breath in and out in steady tiem to calm himself out. Sometimes it was good to wear a bag on your head.

“... No.” White Hat admitted. “I’d only be able to… cover them, and with time, they’d fade on their own.” he explained. 

“Oh.” Flug muttered, looking down at himself. This wasn’t… as bad as he’d thought it be. He felt like he’d overreacted, blushing under his bag. He looked up, White Hat moving closer to sit on the bed next to him, holding the other's hands. 

“I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.” White Hat promised. “But I did promise I’d help you in any way you’d wanted, and I plan to keep that promise.”

Flug nodded, looking at the other. So gentle, so kind, so perfect… Maybe it was the stress of everything, the fact he hadn’t gotten proper sleep, the meal settling in his stomach and the warm room he was in, but Flug suddenly got the urge to kiss White Hat. He pushed his bag up, leaning in. 

White Hat wrapped his arms around the other, pulling Flug closer-

Before the two of them could connect, 505 wandered into the room, sniffling along the floor before he spotted Flug, brawing happily and rushing over. Flug jumped, looking at the blue bear in surprise as 505 pushed his head into Flug’s lap, his tail wagging happily. 

“50-0-  _ yawn _ , what are you doing…” Flug muttered, blinking as he tried to pet 505, suddenly realizing how  _ tired _ he was as his body nearly fell over just from leaning over to pet 505. White Hat moved, shifting Flug to lay in the sheets and ducking him in, giving 505 a little pet and directing the bear to a nice, big, comfy dog bed for him to use. 

“Good night, Flug.” White Hat said softly, turning off the lights as Flug let himself drift off in the warm sheets. 

 

\---

 

For a second, Flug couldn’t recall who he was or where he was. All he knew was that the sheets were soft under his body, and warm, and  _ safe _ . He couldn’t even recall the last time he’d slept in his  _ bed _ , most of his naps were snuck in while he hide away in his lab, with constant fear snapping him awake every five seconds that Black Hat was about to burst into the lab and demand his next progress report. 

At that thought, Flug jerked upright as panic overtook him, moments before the rest of his memories came flooding back. White Hat, the device he’d created… he was still in the room White Hat had made for him, still here… so it was all real, huh? Flug found it was easier to accept it after a nights rest. He also knew that he wanted to  _ stay _ . White Hat had seemed willing to host Flug, after all, and they’d-

They’d almost… he’d almost… kissed… White Hat

_ WHAT HAD HE BEEN THINKING?! _

Flug groaned, grabbing a pillow and smashing it into his face, causing his bag to wrinkle horribly. He flinched before dragging his goggles off his face, pulling off the bag and checking it. Definitely needed a new one. Before he crumpled up current bag, he first double checked that he even  _ had  _ replacement on him. His first thought was to check his jacket, where he kept spares, which was how he discovered he was in plane patterned pajamas. Flug froze, his thoughts skipping in sudden confusion. He didn’t recall changing, nor did he recall White Hat changing him. The thought alone made his face turn bright red. 

Shifting out of the sheets, Flug realized the big pillow he’d been resting against was a curled up and sleeping 505. Smiling, Flug left sleeping bears be as he carefully slipped from bed, looking around. His coat was draped over a nearby chair, but before he could make a move towards it he noticed a small pile of paper bags on his nightstand. Oh, thank goodness. Flug dumped the old bag into the trash bin, picking up and opening a bag to try on. Perfect. But on second thought… Flug eyed an open door that looked like it lead into a bathroom, deciding he should clean himself up before greeting the day. 

One shower later, Flug was dressed up in a new outfit that greatly resembled his old outfit, but he’d gotten it from a closet filled to the brim with identical clothing. He’d have to ask White Hat if he could get some more diverse clothes… after he apologized for trying to kiss him, maybe he could ask if White Hat wouldn’t mind  _ two _ scientists working for him. 

Which- speaking of working, Flug let his feet carry him back down to the lab. It only occurred to him that he didn’t even know what time it was once he’d reached the labs door, which opened up for him automatically. Regardless of the time, Vaskur was still working inside, bent over a gadget Flug recognized as the opened casing of the device he’d used to jump worlds. He should really come up with a name for that. Vaskur looked up, spotting Flug before going right back to his work. 

“... morning?” Flug guessed. 

“Mid-afternoon.” Vaskur corrected. “Glad to see sleeping beauty's finally awake. What do you want?” 

“Um,” Flug paused, suddenly unsure how to start this conversation.  _ Hey, can I work with you? Also, I really wanna bang your boss _ just didn’t sound right. “Is that my dimensional hopper?” he asked, kicking himself mentally a moment later. Dimensional hopper? That sounded like something right out of a saturday morning cartoon. 

Vaskur sighed, chucking his tool back onto the table, alongside the parts of Flug’s machine. “Are you really surprised I took a look? You  _ left it _ in my lab while you went off and got a house tour from  _ my _ boss. Admit it, you already know the layout, don’t you?” he asked. 

“... Yeah.” Flug admitted, finally entering the room and standing near Vaskurs work table. “And no, I can’t blame you, I’d have done the same thing.” He admitted. 

“By all accounts, it’s a normal, if not overly complex teleporter. How the hell did you get this thing to work?” Vaskur asked, slumping into his chair as he kicked his feet up, giving off an air of confidence Flug just couldn’t match. “And what was the black goop I found?” Vaskur asked, pointing to the glass cylinder that used to hold the key to his invention. 

“Part of um, Black Hat’s- that is, my bosses face. When he uh, when he gets really pissed, he tears himself off.” Flug explained, shrugging. “That was was let me tap into interdimensional travel… but I guess it got fried on the trip over.” He picked up the cylinder, turning it over his hand. Goop  _ was _ the right word for whatever was in there now. 

“Black Hat… sounds like I’d like him.” Vaskur mused, rocking back in his chair. “I used to be  _ feared _ the world over, killing anyone that stood in my way. Until White Hat, the  _ hero _ that he was, decided to trap me in his house and spoonfeed me a conscious. But you…” Vaskur suddenly leaned forehead, the legs of his chair banging loudly against the labs tiled floor.

“If you’re my opposite, that must have meant you were a  _ hero _ before working for Black Hat, then.” Vaskur guessed, tapping his work desk as he leaned forward. “And yet, somehow, against all odds, you ended up working for the world's greatest villain, is that right?” he asked. 

“... kinda.” Flug said, with a shrug. “I guess it depends on how loose your definition of ‘hero’ is.” 

“.... explain.” Vaksur said, his voice dropping in a way that suggested Flug better spill everything right now. Flug flinched, fiddling with his hands and glancing at the table. 

“I, uh, I used to work for villains, actually. But I hated having to work for them- selfish, egotistical bastards. Half the time they couldn’t even use my weapons right, and then turned around and blamed  _ me _ for their failures.” Flug began to explain, fiddling with his fingers. “And then one day, I was working for this guy, Schaeffer, I  _ hated _ him, and I got an offer to sell his weakness to one of his rivals.” 

He shrugged, looking off. “So I did it. And I discovered, I could make  _ way _ more money doing that than working for villains. So I kept changing my name, working for new villains, and selling their secrets to the highest bidder. Sometimes heroes, sometimes other villains. And I guess I started to think of myself as a hero, kinda. I was making the world a better place while getting rid of these people, and I was getting  _ paid _ by them to do it. I started to get an ego, thinking I could take down anyone.” 

“Then I got greedy.” He sighed, slumping his shoulders. “I thought I could take out Black Hat. I never found any weakness, soft spots,  _ nothing _ . And it’s not like I could just  _ leave _ … he had his claws in every crime organization the world over. I was trapped ‘working’ for him, slaving away in unbearable conditions to try and meet his deadlines. I’d get pushed around no matter where I went. But then I found my way here.”

Vaskur looked off, fingers drumming on the table as he took that information in. 

“That’s… not a bad plan. Wish I’d thought of it. Could have gotten some heroes out of the picture...” He muttered to himself, before returning his gaze to Flug. “Well, you fucked up.” he put bluntly. “And now you’re stuck here unless bits of White Hat work just as well… if he’ll finally give me some of his DNA.” Vaskur stood suddenly, chuckling. “Oh, that would be nice. I’m going to  _ ask _ him right now, in fact.”

Vaskur rushed out of the room before Flug could follow, starting him into jumping up and trying to catch up. He’d assumed that Vaskur would go to White Hat’s office, but surprisingly it was empty. Recalling what White Hat had told him, Flug spun on a heel and made his way back to the bedrooms. He knew he’d guessed right when he heard the sounds of both White Hat’s and Vaskur’s voices coming from the closed door to White Hat’s room.

Flug raised his hand to knock, until he heard his name among the jumble of words from the other side of the door. He paused, curiosity getting the better of him as he looked around, leaning closer to the door as he focused on what he could hear on the other side. 

“-the hell do you want him?” Vaskur said. “You have  _ me _ . You can’t even  _ look _ at him without causing him to  _ squirm _ .” he snapped, his voice dripping with venom. “Am I not  _ good _ enough for you? You need some  _ goody two shoes _ to make you feel better about sharing your bed?

“This isn't a competition, Vaskur.” White Hat’s voice followed, voice low and smooth, his voice calming. Though, it didn’t seem to do much to help sooth Vaskurs anger. “Besides, weren't  _ you  _ the one just going on about  _ genius _ that job idea of his had been, and how you’d wished you thought of it? Talking about how nice it would be to have a assistent in the lab who  _ shared _ your mind?”

A scoff, and then the sound of shuffling as someone moved around before Vaskur replied. “This is different. Our working relationship and our  _ relationship _ are two different things. Besides, I thought you couldn’t  _ stand _ the idea the of someone dying, bad guy or no?” Vaskur asked, his own voice low, but in an  _ annoyed _ way as opposed to White Hat’s gentle tone.

“While I don’t approve of his past actions, as the very least, he was trying to  _ help _ the world. If  _ you _ could change for the better, than I do believe Flug can learn to help the world in… less  _ violent _ ways.” White Hat sounded like he was reading off a notecard. It was a cookie cut speech, really. “Besides, it’s not as if you would have to be in this relationship with  _ him _ , Vaskur. I have two hands, I can hold you both. And if that’s not enough, I can shapeshift more.”

A pause, and then Vaskur’s voice was slightly more muffled, sounding closer to where White Hat’s voice had been coming from. “And who says he’ll want it?” Vaskur asked, voice suddenly venom. “If he’s running away from  _ you _ , he’ll want to stay as far away as possible.”

“We almost kissed.” White Hat informed him. 

The  _ SLAP _ caught Flug off guard, making him jerk away from the door. It was a good thing he did, too, since it immediately slammed open as Vaskur stormed out, shoving past Flug without reacting to him much, bolting down the hallway. White Hat stepped out the door, looking down the hall Vaskur had fled, holding a hand to the blue bruise forming on his cheek. 

“.... You’re dating Vaskur.” Flug said. It was more a statement than a question, yet White Hat nodded anyways. “You’re dating Vaskur, and you tried to kiss  me anyways.” 

“I…” White Hat paused, closing his eyes. “I’m sorry, I fear I misunderstood human relationship etiquette, and seemed to have crossed a line back there… I suppose I deserved that slap, didn’t I?” he asked. 

“Yeah.” Flug looked where Vaskur had gone. “You did.”

White Hat sighed, slumping his shoulders. 

“I need to fix this. I’m sorry I pulled you into this, Flug.” He said, before stepping into the hall and moving in the direction Vaskur had run off in. 

Flug sighed, letting his shoulders slump as he made his way back to his room. He was kinda glad 505 wasn’t there anymore when he checked inside- he wasn’t sure how he’d explained he was the homewrecker in an alternate version of himselfs sex life. He sat down on the edge of his bed, going over what had happened a few times in his mind before running his hands down his bag. 

Sitting her pouting wasn’t going to do much to change things, but dammit, he was going to do it anyway. Then he was gonna run off to a new dimension where White Hat didn’t  _ have _ a version of him yet and they could live happily ever after- his racing thoughts were halted right then and there as loud knocking came from his door.

Flug looked up, but didn’t even have time to stand before the door swung open, Vaksur entering and shutting the door behind him with a soft little  _ click _ . The other man’s gaze was locked directly onto Flug, making him squirm again. 

“O-Oh, Vaskur…. I’m sorry, about listening in earlier. I didn’t mean-”

“Shut up.” Vaskur snapped, moving in front of the other and crossing his hands, huffing and looking off. “... For some reason, White Hat wants to date  _ both _ of us. He’s on thin ice right now- and he owes me a  _ lot _ to make up for what he did, but…” he sighed. “Hurt him, and I’m going to make you watch as I dissect your organs, got it?”

Flug flinched, clenching his hands together. Despite the violence of the statement, he had the feeling that was Vaskur’s way of saying he was stepping back and letting White Hat date  _ both _ of them. 

“I… won’t I promise. Thank you, Vaskur.” Flug promised, smiling at him under his bag. The other man unfolded his arms, tsking and looking away. 

“Good.” Vaskur suddenly moved forward, grabbing Flug’s arm and dragging him up to stand, before swiftly leaving the room with Flug in tow as he stumbled to keep up with Vaskur’s stride. “Then I’m going to need your…  _ help _ with something real quick.”

“W-What?” Flug asked, managing to catch himself before he fell and start following along with Vaskurs steps. “Where are we-”

“My room. Well, my and  _ White Hat _ ’s room.” Vaskur explained, interrupting his counterpart. “You, me, and White Hat are about to have a little  _ fun _ .” 

Flug felt himself go red before those words had even fully registered in his mind. Surly he couldn’t mean- oh god but wasn’t Vaskur the one who had been so upset that White Hat would be sharing his bed in the first place?

“I-Isn't it, ah, isn't it a little soon?” Flug asked. “I mean, I’ve only even  _ lived _ here a day, at most-”

“Do you want this?” Vaskur asked, stopping dead in his tracks. “Or not? I’m  _ going _ to fuck White Hat, whether you’re there, or not. You can just  _ watch _ , if you want, I don’t really care. But I’m not going to keep wasting my time dragging you along behind me if your just going to ditch us.”

“You don’t have to drag me.” Flug protested, then hurried up to add to that before Vaskur got the wrong idea. “And um, I mean, if White Hat is also okay with it, then I guess I can-EEK!”

Flug would be more embarrassed about the unmanly sound that had just come out of his mouth if not for the fact Vaskur’s hand was suddenly on his crotch, and his very erect dick. Flug whimpered in embarrassment, looking anywhere but his counterparts face. 

“I thought so.” Vaskur said, his voice nearly oozing with the smirk he doubtlessly had under that bag of his. “That’s one thing that didn’t change between us, is it? We’re both giant sluts.” 

Suddenly letting go of Flug, Vaskur turned and made his way back down the hall, Flug hurrying to catch up with him. He felt jittery all over, and especially in his groin. He wouldn’t call himself a  _ slut _ , per say, it had just been a long time since he’d gotten time to interact with anyone other than his boss and his crazy coworker, and the only one of those two that ever had interests in the bedroom was also the one that was obsessed with his boss. 

Flug hoped she was happy to have that monster all to herself. 

Vaskur suddenly threw open a door as Flug realized they had already reached the bedroom. White Hat was inside, his back to them and sitting on his bed, a book open in his lap, his coat thrown over the end of the four poster bed. He seemed to preoccupied with his reading he didn’t even notice Vaskur approaching until the scientist wrapped his arms around the demon, startling White Hat into chucking his book into the air and landing by his feet. 

“Finding the Boyfriend Within?” Vaskur asked, already setting to work pulling White Hat flush to his chest as he pushed his bag up, exposing enough of his face to nuzzled into the small of White’s neck, muffling his voice softly. “Don’t tell my you  _ actually _ bought that thing- there’s plenty of free ‘don’t be a cheating dirtbag’ advice on the internet.”

“It’s a good book.” White Hat defended himself, leaning back against Vaskur. “I thought I’d revisit it after everything that had happened.” he explained, reaching up to hold the side of Vaskur’s face. Flug could see his shoulders move in a sigh as he leaned his head against the other. “I am sorry, Vaskur.”

“Hmmmm” Vaskur mumbled, hands shifting down White’s chest before pulling the others vest off, throwing it aside. He removed his hands from White, stripping himself of his lab coat to chuck to his side before his shirt followed soon after, leaving a binder behind. Flug expected him to remove his pants next, only for Vaskur to throw himself at White Hat, knocking the other to the bed. 

Vaskur looked up, gesturing Flug over. White Hat blinked, looking to what Vaskur was guestering at and jerked in surprise, eye going wide as his cheeks turned a light shade of blue. 

“I thought-” White Hat began, silenced by a kiss from Vaskur.

“I was mad when you tried to  _ kiss him _ while we were  _ in a relationship _ behind my  _ back _ .” Vaskur said, stressing the words. “Now that you know to be honest with me, we can have some  _ fun _ , can’t we Flug~?” Vaskur asked, his voice nearly a purr. Although the other didn’t look up from White Hat, Flug still felt himself blushing as his own lab coat fell to the floor. 

Rather then giving a verbal answer, as he figured he’d just stutter if he tried, Flug nodded weakly as he sat on the edge of the bed, stripping his own shirt off. Vaskur moved off White Hat, the demon suddenly naked as his clothing melted away, eye flicking between the two versions of his scientist on the bed with him. Flug realized that the clothing was a  _ part of White Hat’s _ body, and therefore White Hat was  _ technically _ naked most of the time.

He was so invested in looking at White Hat’s body, and that  _ thing _ between his legs, he hadn’t noticed what Vaskur was doing until the other man suddenly grabbed the band of Flug’s pants, yanking them down alongside his underwear to shamelessly expose his erect dick. Flug yelped in surprise, eyes flicking to the now pantsless Vaskur. 

With a whistle, Vasker kept his eyes right between Flug’s legs. “And here I thought it’d be just as meek as the rest of you.” he admitted, which somehow made him both more nervous and stroked his ego. 

Vaskur moved away, returning to White Hat’s side and kissing him, the two embracing each other as Vaskur whispered something to the demon that made White’s eye flick to Flug as he licked his lips, nodding. Flug felt nervous, squirming under the attention. 

Pulling away from White, Vaskur pulled back and propped up the pillows at the front of the bed, leaning back on them and spreading his legs. Flug got a glimpse at the other man’s pussy before White Hat followed, leaning down and letting his ( _ very _ long) tongue slide out of his mouth and press against Vaskur’s clit, dragging up it in a motion that left Vaskur shuddering. White tilted his head down, slipping his tongue inside those plump lips as he pressed his mouth against them. 

While White Hat worked on making Vaskur  _ moan _ , he propped his own bottom up into the air. His tentacle squirmed between his legs as he desplaid himself, reaching his hand back to slip two of his fingers inside an opening just above his own dick, his fingers working themselves to the knuckles inside of himself as they  _ showed off _ more than they worked on stretching himself, before White pulled his fingers out and guestured Flug closer, holding his cheeks apart. 

Getting the message, Flug kicked off his pants so he could move without shuffling everywhere, moving behind the demon. His hands went to the other’s hips, holding him as he just  _ looked _ at White Hat for a moment, trying to get himself ready to do this. White suddenly decided to help out by grinding his hips back on the others dick, making Flug yelp for the second time that day. 

Vaskur chuckled, his hands on White’s head as he enjoyed himself. “You can go anytime you want to.” he teased. “I’ve fucked him with  _ much _ bigger strap-ons.”

The mental image alone made Flug’s cock give a little twitch. Biting his lip, Flug lined himself, breathed in for a moment, and pushed in. He expected a little more resistance, but once he got passed the first ring of muscle he felt nearly  _ sucked _ into the others body. He very nearly jerked right back when he felt something around his dick, before he realized there were  _ more _ tentacles inside White Hat, practically sucking on his dick. He shivered, slumping against the others body as he moaned, pleasure rolling through his body.

He didn’t realize how long he’d been pressed inside White Hat until the demon whined and wiggled his hips back and forth, practically begging Flug to  _ move _ . Jerking, Flug pulled out with a low groan before pushing back into that warmth, enjoying the was the others body squeezed around him with every movement. He leaned over the other to get a better angle to thrust with, lifting White Hat’s hips with careful hands. 

“You don’t have to be gentle with him.” Vaskur said, reminding Flug he was there. “He’s a big boy- he can take it.” 

Flug didn’t doubt that- White Hat arched into his thrusts, moaning with every hit to that sight little spot deep inside him. Throwing caution to the wind, Flug pulled his hips out before slamming them back in, pressing himself to White Hat’s back as he thrust into the others tight hole over and over, causing White Hat to jerk and pull away from Vaskur as he  _ moaned _ . Vaskur grabbed White Hat’s face and shoved him back into his pussy to continue his work. 

White Hat was messier this time around, lapping at Vaskur’s entrance like a starved dog. Flug had a  _ much _ better view this time around, his eyes locked between Vaskurs legs. He could almost  _ imagine _ that that tongue must have felt with- he felt a pang of jealousy he couldn’t get to feel it himself. Well… a gender swapping potion wouldn’t be the  _ strangest _ thing he’s made. 

In the end, Vaskur was the first to orgasm, gasping White Hat’s name. No sooner had Vaskur finished before he suddenly yanked Flug off White Hat, flipping the demon over onto his back. Vaskur paused for one moment to catch his breath before straddling the demon, lining up White’s cock before sinking down onto it in one go. Flug couldn’t believe that thing  _ fit _ in there. 

He would have kept staring as Vaskur bounced on White’s dick, touching himself all the while, he he hadn’t suddenly felt something wrap around his own dick. He looked down, and struggled not to cum right then and there as White Hat started sucking on Flug’s dick, that tongue of his wrapping around Flug’s dick several times. Flug gasped, jerking and pressing further into that heavenly mouth. He was wrong, he could imagine  _ exactly _ what Vaskur had felt. 

As much as he wished he could have lasted longer, Flug orgasmed the moment White Hat took his cock into the back of his throat. He gasped and buckled, feeling the muscles along White Hat’s neck tighten as he swallowed down Flug’s load. Flug wondered how White Hat had gotten so good at sucking dick. 

He gasped lightly to himself as he pulled away from the two lovers, sinking down onto the soft sheets. From the sounds of things, White Hat wasn’t far behind, and Vaskur got to enjoy a second orgasm already. Lucky guy. 

A moment later, a warmth pressed to Flug’s back before White’s arms wound their way around Flug’s chest, pulling him close. He could  _ feel _ , more than hear the others purring before turning to face him, giving White a kiss. Vaskur lay on White’s other side, causing the demon to shift so he could hold both of them to his chest, nuzzling both. 

“Did I ever mention I want to stay?” Flug asked. “If um, if you’d let me, that is.”

“Of course you’re staying, idiot.” Vaskur said, rolling his eyes under his goggles. “Your dick made that more than clear enough.” 

Flug blushed, hiding his face in White’s neck. Funny that he could have a threesome with those two and yet  _ talking _ about it was reducing him to a blushing mess. White Hat chuckled, kissing Flug’s forehead. 

“I should get a bigger bed.” the demon noted. 


End file.
